The S guy
by Calico Neko
Summary: Kuroko admits, "I'm dating someone right now and his name is S...". What! Who is the S guy? Is he someone we know? [? X Kuroko] – MxM, ? is not an OC, T-rated for the language, 2-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Summary: Kuroko admits, "I'm dating someone right now and his name is S...". What?! Who is the S guy? Is he someone we know? [? X Kuroko]**

.

* * *

After Alex was came back to America, Kagami will have new peaceful days again. Just like this time, even though today is Sunday morning, he has come to the Maji Burger to buy a mountain of burgers. If Alex was with him right now, she would nagged on Kagami because she's not into a junk food and she hated if her Tiger ate too much of them.

Kagami sighs in relax. He opens his mouth to take a bite of his burger, but someone from behind him is patting his shoulder.

"Oy, Kagami!" greets the tanned skin boy, Aomine Daiki.

"Ah, Kagamicchi, good morning-ssu!" greets the other one, Kise Ryouta. "I'll grab the order. What do you want, Aominecchi?"

"Ten burgers and two cups of lemon tea," says Aomine as he sits in front of Kagami.

"What the heck are you doing, Aomine? Sit in other place!"

"Don't wanna," Aomine says while opening his new Mai-chan photobook.

"Tsk!" He wants to protest, but at the same time he's hungry too. He acts as if Aomine isn't there. "So, what are you doing with Kise? Date?"

"Of course not, Kagamicchi!" Kise approaches them after he got the order. He sits beside Aomine. "I have a photoshoot later then I met with Aominecchi. Who wants to have a date with him-ssu?"

"That's my words, Kise!" Aomine smacks Kise's head.

"What the... that hurts, Aominecchi..." Kise whines like a dog.

Kagami can only look at them in confuse. He doesn't care with their relationship, that's their own business.

"Ah, speaking about dating. Aomine, is Kuroko having someone special? He talked with someone through his phone these days and email-ing too. I mean, Kuroko is not a phone-type, no?"

Aomine's eyes wides open, "What did you say? Tetsu has someone special?" The burger which is on his hand is falling to the table, same with Kise's. After a quite long pauses, Aomine says, "Hahaha, of course he has someone special, it's me, Aomine Daiki-sama."

Kagami and Kise look at him blankly. "You're a big liar, Aomine/Aominecchi."

"Yes, you are a big liar, Aomine-kun," says someone from beside their table. That someone is...

"Kuroko! / Tetsu! / Kurokocchi!" shout the three boys, catching other guests' attention.

"Kurokocchi, what are you doing here-ssu?" asks Kise, still panting from the sudden appearance of the teal boy.

"I have a plan with someone. He hasn't been coming yet and I saw you, so I came here first," says him in his usual flat tone while sipping the vanilla shake and then sitting beside Kagami.

"Oh... So Kurokocchi, was that true? About you having someone special?"

"Damnit, Tetsu! You never told me about this! Am I just the former light for you?! You said we're best friend 'til the end!" Aomine shouts again while banging the table.

"Please calm down, Aomine-kun. Being my former light or not has nothing to with my relationship," says Kuroko still in his standard and calm gesture.

"So, who is it?"

Silence. Kise, Aomine, and Kagami gulp their saliva. They really wanted to know Kuroko's special one because Kuroko never showed any interest toward someone nor had a date.

After a long pause, Kuroko sips his last drop of the vanilla shake and says, "He's someone Aomine-kun and Kise-kun know about. He is S..."

RING

Kuroko's phone is ringing. He has a phone call from someone. After a short conversation with the caller, Kuroko says to the three boys, "I'm sorry, I'll take my leave first."

"Eh, Kuroko, you didn't tell us yet! You only said S!" protests Kagami.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, I'll tell you next time. See you." After that, he exited from the Maji, leaving the other three with only a confusion and curiosity.

"We have to following him. Let's go!" Aomine commands and the other two nod.

.

Kuroko really did walk fast. Fortunately, he didn't use his usual thin aura so Kagami, Aomine, and Kise could go tailing him from afar. From the direction he took, it's a huge possibility Kuroko will go to the department store, something unusual and very rare for Kuroko Tetsuya to go.

Their guessed was right. Kuroko went to the department store and met with someone familiar.

"No way! Kuroko and him... "

"Since when Tetsu and him..."

"Kurokocchi~..."

**-T B C-**

* * *

CUT! Sorry for the cliffhanger, readers-san.  
So, who's the **S**-guy? Once again, he's NOT an OC.  
Please guess minna-san. Okay, I'll give you another clue, it's **FIRST**.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**I'm so sorry for the late update, _minna-san!_ School was really dragged me out from the ffn****. ****Thank U so much for the feedback. How is it? Is my clue kinda hard? Because... (ok, stop with the spoiler). If you forget, I'll remind you again with clues:  
(1) the letter S  
(2) FIRST  
(3) HIGH [I didn't give this clue on first chapter because I thought...]  
So, have U guys changed the answer? Or are you still in your first answer?  
Well then, enjoy and find out!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"No way! Kuroko and him... " says Kagami almost in awe.

"Since when Tetsu and him..." Aomine gives another response by fisting his hand.

"Kurokocchi~..." Another response from Kise who bites his handkerchief while tears are rolling from his eyes.

After a quite long silence where the three boys can only see at Kuroko who looks like have a nice conversation with the boy besides him, Kagami opens his mouth and says, "It can't be true. I mean, Kuroko, that Kuroko Tetsuya, is having someone special?! He's not that kind of type, right? I thought his mind is filled with basketball only. And who the heck is he? I don't know someone like him is Kuroko's type."

"Bakagami!" Aomine yells as he smacks the red haired boy's head. "You know him, damnit! He is-"

Kise cuts Aomine's words by saying, "Ah, they go inside! Let's go!" Kise leads them, tailing Kuroko and his probably someone special.

.

Kagami, Aomine, and Kise are walking far behind Kuroko and his date. Of course they can't hear the conversation because Kuroko's date, who is higher than him, are wrapping his arm on Kuroko's shoulder protectively. Everytime they speak, the higher one will be whispering his words directly to Kuroko's ear. The worst case, no one of the three boys can read lips, so they can't guess their conversation. What they can see isthe grinning on Kuroko's date's lips and the standard face from Kuroko. Another worst case, the straight face that Kuroko gives for his date is unreadable. They can't guess if he is Kuroko's date or not nor if Kuroko is happy or not with their time together.

On the other hand, Kagami still doesn't know who Kuroko's date is. He's wearing a hat, he can't see clearly onto his hair nor his face. One thing he knows, he is so sure he had met or probably had a short conversation with him. However, his brain is not in its best time because he can't remember anything about him.

"Oy Kise, tell me it's not true. Tell me what I see is wrong." Kise doesn't answer Aomine's question. "Oy, Kise, did you hear... Whoa! Kise! What happen with your face?!"

"What's wrong with my face, Aominecchi? Hahaha, I'm fine, don't worry-_ssu_."

"I think he shocked," says Kagami while facing the awful expression of the model's face.

What they see is frightening them because they thought Kise would cry aloud. However, what they get is the opposite. Kise acts as if his soul has been taking out from his body. He is expressionless and his eyes are locking straightly onto Kuroko and his date.

"Hahaha," another unexpected laughing from Kise, "_Ne_, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, did you remember, before Kurokocchi left us, he said S. Hahaha," Kise faces Kagami and Aomine, "don't you think they are first name basis already?"

Aomine's world is crumbling. "What? First name basis? No way. Tetsu never called me Daiki even thought I'd told him to. Then with him, with that bastard... _Kuso_! I know he forced Tetsu to call him by his first name!"

"And then Aominecchi, did you remember he called Kurokocchi by his first name and-and us too?" Aomine's world is crumbling more. Besides them, Kagami can only look at them in confusion. He can't grasp their conversation because he still doesn't know who Kuroko's date is.

Continuing their stalking from afar, they can see Kuroko's date's arm is moving slowly from Kuroko's shoulder to his waist. It's like Kuroko feels tickle because a several seconds later Kuroko is ignite-passing him, in public. Kuroko's date probably feels the pain, but he laughs instead and wraps the shorter's shoulder again. Kise, Aomine, and Kagami jaw-drop when they see the red color on Kuroko's cheeks.

"He's blushing!" say them in shock.

"I can't take it anymore. I have to help him. He's a bad person for Tetsu. I won't let someone like him-" Aomine walks raggedly, trying to 'help' Kuroko from his date when in reflect Kagami and Kise drag him behind.

"What are you trying to do, Ahominecchi?"

"I'll help him, damnit! I know he forced Tetsu for being his boyfriend! He had bad records with his exes, then he chased Tetsu."

Aomine moves forward, dragging the others with him who are trying to keep him in their place, far from Kuroko and his date. However, Aomine is gone berserk. He loses control of his strength as Kise and Kagami cannot hold him still. Aomine grits his teeth, he breathes hard, and his eyes are red in anger. "I won't let someone like him touching my partner!" In this kind of crucial time, Aomine still thought Kuroko as his _shadow_.

Aomine is running toward Kuroko and his date while yelling Kuroko's name. Kagami and Kise are falling when they can't hold Aomine anymore. Other guesses who inside the building are shouting in shock when they see that angry 'panther'. They are afraid if the building has a bomb inside it.

"TETSU!"

Kuroko turns around and sees the anger Aomine. "Aomine-kun, what-"

Kuroko's words are cut when Aomine grips Kuroko's date's shoulder and yanks him behind. His hat is slipping off from his head and now Kagami, who runs behind, can see him clearly. Kagami stops in his place. He knows that man. How could he forget about him after what he had done to his friends and 'family'.

"What are you-" Realizing other guesses are watching them, Aomine turns down his voice. "What the hell are you doing with Tetsu!?"

"Listen to me, Daiki-"

Aomine grabs the other's collar, "Don't order me, you bastard!"

"Aomine-kun, please calm down," says Kuroko, trying to calm him down.

"Tetsuya, what happen here?"

"'What happen' you said? Don't give me that shit! What is it all about? You were forcing him to have a date with you, right? I know you forced Tetsu because I know Tetsu hated you and so you too!" Aomine releases his collar, making him have to take two steps behind.

"Kurokocchi, please tell us. Is he really your... _sobs_," Kise cries because he can't be continuing his thought.

Besides Kise, Kagami cannot speak, he's too confuse and shock. He never knows Kuroko will be liking someone like him. Kagami had heard a story about him. He doesn't know much about him, but just by looking at his appearance, he is sure 80% he's a bad boy.

"Please calm down, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun," says Kuroko as he takes a move forward, 'protecting' his date from another sudden attack from Aomine. "And I don't remember I'd ever said hate to him. And yes, Kise-kun, we have been dating for a month. I wanted to tell you about this, but as you remember, I got the phone so couldn't tell you about the details."

Kagami jaw-drops as Aomine and Kise are shouting a "WHAT?!"

Kuroko's date, who now can be called as Kuroko's boyfriend, can only sigh. "You two are still as noisy as the old times, huh?" He wraps Kuroko's shoulder again and drags him far from the other three. "Come on, Tetsuya. I'm hungry."

Before Kuroko bowed and said "See you later," they swore that they heard Kuroko said, "I'm hungry too, Shougo-kun."

**.**

**-****THE END****-**

**.**

* * *

**It's so few of you who mentioned Haizaki Shougo. Why Haizaki? Here's the explanation, guys.**

**S is the FIRST letter from his FIRST name. However, it's too easy and it's not a canon because Kuroko is not a first name basis type (Happened in fanfictions). That's why I gave you a clue, "FIRST". It's not only for the S, but also for other reasons. FIRST because he's in FIRST string, he is in FIRST year, and of course he called Kuroko by his FIRST name. If we had the same thought, you'd give two names, Akashi Seijuurou and Haizaki Shougo. Was it hard to realize? If so, I's so sorry.**

**Other explanations, did you guys remember Haizaki called Kuroko by his FIRST name even before Akashi did? And please correcting me if I wrong, as I remembered Haizaki was the FIRST one who mentioned to Kuroko about the "probably" changing attitude of GoM (forgot which chapter, it's when he threw out his basketball shoes).**

**Last, about the last clue, "HIGH". Hmm, I gave this because it's so few who guessed for Haizaki, hoping you had another name. If you guessed he's HIGHer than Kuroko was, so the answer is correct. However, did you remember Haizaki's FIRST name was had the ****quite ****similar pronunciation with his HIGH school's name?**

**Fyuh... It's my first time to make a long a/n. Review, please...**


End file.
